


the one with the inadvertent roleplaying

by LikeBetteOnABadDay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeBetteOnABadDay/pseuds/LikeBetteOnABadDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of dialogue for B, who wanted pissed-off Stiles to hide all the clothes that Derek has stashed away in convenient places to change into in case of full-shift-induced nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the inadvertent roleplaying

“Stiles, _where_ are all my clothes.”

“You mean your secret stashes? Why would I know anything about those?”

“Look, I get that you’re upset, but I can’t wander about like this.”

“Is the big bad wolf begging for mercy?”

“No. I’m. Asking. For. My. Clothes. The ones you stole.”

“Careful, there. Gnashing your teeth so hard can’t be good for them.”

“Stiles.”

“Seriously. I can hear them grinding all the way from here.”

“…”

“I hope those are your wolfy canines you’re abusing, because regular human teeth can’t take that much stress, you know.”

“ _Stiles._ "

“…I like you better without your clothes?”

“You should’ve just said so.”

“Oh, it talks, too!”

“Except I was going to take you to that ridiculous restaurant you’ve been wanting to go to, but now I obviously can’t, given my lack of clothing.”

“You play dirty, Hale.”

“You don’t know who you’re messing with, pup.”

“…”

“Like that, do you, pup?”

“What—having a big sweaty wolf in my personal space with his fingers—nnngh.”

“Shut up, Stilinksi.”

“Your wish is my command, O Big Bad Wolf.”

“Shut up and run, little Red.”

“Now we’re roleplaying? You are so _on_.”


End file.
